Funny Little Feeling
by Lukehemmingslover221
Summary: "Dean's eyes watered as Castiel shoved the blade in me. As if everything were in slow motion, the blade was ripped out out of me and slowly... I was falling backwards."
1. Author's note

**Hey guys and welcome to my new story. If you know me then you know I have a Tate Langdon story so if you want to, check it out. Anyway this starts at season 5 episode 1. This is a Dean/oc and my character is named Alexa Petrova. And they are all ready dating...in a way. She also has a weird friendship with Castiel and has a tight friendship with Sam.**

**Background on Alexa is that her mom died giving birth and her father was drowned by a demon making her fear lakes, oceans, river etc. She was raised by John and was taught the life as a hunter.**

**Her and Dean got together in season 4 episode heaven and hell. Though they always had a connection even as kids.**

**And in this season you'll see Alexa...I guess progress into something more.**

**Just know that if your confused then just review or PM and I will answer your questions.**

**disclaimer; dont own anything but Alexa and any characters i make up.**

**also please if you have any suggestions dont be shy and drop down it on a review.**


	2. Sympathy for the devil

_"If you're going through hell...keep going."- Winston Churchill_

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Dean yells at Sam letting him pull away from the sigil. Alexa pulls them both away and they run out. Alexa, faster than the two is outside and sees the light burst and shoot up at the sky. She doesn't seem affected by the high pitched noise and seems glued to the light.<p>

Alexa's concentration is stopped when she hears groaning and runs back inside to see Dean and Sam on the floor holding their ears.

Alexa crouches to look at Dean. The light reaches the sigil and in a moment everything is white and the three are on a plane.

They look around, astounded. No one around them seems to have noticed anything.

"What the hell?" Alexa says out of breath.

"What she said." Dean mutters.

"I don't know." Sam says.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore-"

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to-" The pilot started but a column of light shooting into the sky.

"Holy crap!"

The shock wave knocks the plane off course. People are thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masks drop down. Sam and Dean put theirs on while Alexa doesn't and looks hypnotized by the light outside grows. The high-pitched noise is back causing everyone to hold their ears. Dean looks out the window, terrified.

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean and Alexa are all piled inside a rented car.<p>

"-and Governor O'Malley urged calm-"

"-Saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown."

"Change the station." Dean commands and Alexa turns it to a different station.

"-Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area-"

"-announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear-"

"-A series of tremors-"

"-swine flu-"

Alexa turns off the station and silence fills the car.

"Guys, look-" Sam starts.

"Don't say anything." Dean affirmed.

"It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" Dean adds.

"Yeah, okay." Sam uttered.

"But first things first, Lexi was is it with and that light. Its like your hypnotized by it. And how is it the annoying screech doesn't affect you?" Dean asks with slight worried.

"I don't know it's like...I feel like it's powerful and I feel like I know it."

"All right, well, second things first-How did we end up on Soul Plane?" Dean questioned.

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam suggested.

"Well,It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas." Alexa piped.

* * *

><p>Alexa, Sam and Dean walk through Chuck's devastated house. A noise stops them and they all turn to see nothing.<p>

The three continue to look around until Chuck jumps out and hits Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. Sam stumbles back, holding his head.

"Geez! Ow!" Sam cries out.

"Sam." Chuck says relieved.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck." Dean says and Alexa waves with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So...you're okay?" Chuck asks Sam.<p>

"Well, my head hurts."

"No, I mean-I mean, my-My last vision." Chuck mentioned.

"You went, like, full-on Vader."

"Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Dean yelled.

Sam looks back over his shoulder.

"I didn't know." Sam insisted.

"Chuck,where's Cas?" Alexa asked.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry." Chuck admitted and sad looks passed around.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something." Alexa hoped.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded." Chuck continued.

"Like a water balloon of chunky soup." Chuck explained and Alexa expression turned into a frown. Dean wrapped an a around her and kissed her forehead.

Sam takes a closer look at Chuck and waves a hand at his own left ear.

"You got a-"

Chuck waves a hand at his own right ear.

"Uh... right here?" Chuck asks and Sam indicates the other side of Chuck's head.

"Oh. Oh, god." Chuck says as he feel the other side of his head.

"Is that a molar?" Chuck said disgusted.

"It is."

"Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day." Chuck states

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean mutters.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us." Sam argues.

"Yeah, exactly." Alexa points out and Dean pulls her closer.

"So, what now?" Sam asks.

"I don't know."

"Oh, crap." Chucks curses.

"What?"

"I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here." A voice interiors them. They all turn to see Zachariah and two other angels.

"Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us." Zachariah urges.

"You just keep your distance, asshat." Dean points out.

"You're upset." Zachariah acknowledged.

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything."

"Right, Sammy?" Zachariah winks.

"Alexandra, how are those dreams? Your powers come in yet?" Zachariah asks confusing Alexa.

"You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now." Zachariah says casually.

"And we're back on the Same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean questions.

"You want to kill the devil." Zachariah smiles.

"We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean argues.

"Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast-before he finds his vessel." Zachariah informs.

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a body?" Alexa asks.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies- the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help." Zachariah finishes.

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche." Dean starts and Alexa moves away, grabs her knife, cuts herself and secretly and starts to draw a sigil with her blood.

"After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!" Dean yells.

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah yells but stops when he notices Alexa's hand bleed.

"You're bleeding." Zachariah states.

"Oh, yeah-a little insurance policy in case you jackasses showed up." Alexa says and puts her hand on the sigil.

"No!"

Sam, Chuck and Dean flinch as Zachariah vanishes in white light along with the two other angels.

"Learned that from my friend Cas, you assholes." Alexa yells as they disappear.

"This sucks ass."Chuck addressed.

"You have no idea." Alexa sighs as Dean grabs a small towel and wraps it around Alexa's hand.

* * *

><p>Back as they arrive at a hotel while Dean and Sam talked, Alexa was fighting problems of her own.<p>

_Dream_

_Alexa walked along a street, the place looked like a war zone red skies, destroyed buildings and cars, fire everywhere._

_Out of nowhere a bomb exploded knocking her on the floor._

_She collapsed and coughed before getting back up and rumning away. _

_"Sam, Dean?" Alexa called out._

_Alexa looked around and saw a man standing there._

_She walked closer and closer until she stood behind him. Alexa turned him around and saw the man smirking._

_"Hello darling." The man smirks and grabs her closer while Alexa gasps._

_"Lucifer." Alexa cautioned._

_"That's me. Although I didn't expect us to meet like this although I assume this is your doing." Lucifer says calmly as he looks around._

_"What's the matter darling, afraid this is what's gonna happen?" Lucifer jokes with a smile._

_"Don't worry, this won't happen...I'll be much much worse. But, I won't let anything happen to you." Lucifer says nicely and strokes her cheek softly_.

Alexa gasped as she awoke looking around.

"Hey you okay?" Dean worried as he immediately came to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yah just...a bad dream." Alexa muttered and put her head on his chest.

"Um this may be a bad time and all, but what did Zachariah mean about your dreams and powers?" Dean asks.

"I don't know." Alexa states.

"But that's the least of our worries. What we need to worry about is... everything else. " Alexa groaned.

"But I'm still allowed to worry about you." Dean says kissing her cheek.

"Yah I know." Alexa giggled.

* * *

><p>Sam stares at John's journal while Dean and Alexa watch tv.<p>

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the Same time, all around the globe?"

"Two words. Carbon emissions."

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy." Dean mutters and turns off the tv.

A knock at the door interrupts them. Dean pulls his gun, Alexa twirls her knife while Sam answers. It's a girl, so excited she's having trouble breathing.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asks disturbed.

"Sam...is it really you?" The girl asks.

Sam glances back at Dean and Alexa.

"Close the door." Alexa whispers.

The girl steps in and puts a hand on Sam's chest.

"And you're so firm." The girl whispers.

"Uh, do we know you?" Alexa asks.

The girl pulls back while Sam continues to stare, bewildered and the girl moves towards Alexa.

"Oh God. Your just how imagined." The girl whispers and touches Alexa's curly hair going down almost to her breast.

"Hey. Back off." Alexa warns.

"Do we know you?" Sam asks.

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're Alexa Katlyn Petrova." The girl says excited.

"And you're..." The girl looks at Dean, who's staring at her, his gun hand out of sight.

"Not what I pictured. I'm Becky."

"I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few-" Becky starts looking at Sam and Alexa before glancing down, giggling.

"Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were." Becky informs.

"Chuck?" Dean says as he stands.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old." Becky talks.

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" Sam questions.

"He had a vision. The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it." Becky answers.

"The Michael sword?" Dean states ?

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Alexa asks.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean repeats.

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Alexa chuckles.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Becky nods.

"I memorized every word." Becky says as she steps closer to Sam.

"For you." Becky finishes and starts touching his chest.

"Um, Becky, c-uh, can you...quit touching me?" Sam says awkwardly.

"No."

Alexa looks at Dean and smirks and takes control.

"Well...thanks Becky but we got it from here." Alexa says as she grabs Sam's hand and pulls him behind her.

"Oh I dreamed of this. Seeing you two together. I knew Chuck made a mistake when he put you and Dean together. Slexa forever." Becky says really excited.

"Yah okay...Well thanks for the information and we'll keep in touch." Alexa says as she lead Becky out the door.

"Well...that was interesting."

* * *

><p>Another knock on the door interrupted the three again. Dean heads towards the door and opens it to see Bobby.<p>

"Hey, Bobby."

Bobby hugs Dean, slapping him on the back.

"Good to see you guys all in one piece." Bobby informs.

Bobby hugs Sam, who's grinning while Dean closes the door.

"Well for now." Alexa jokes as he hugs her as well.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asks.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" Booby asks while Alexa laughs.

"You heard?" Sam asks.

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?" Bobby questions.

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?"

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby answers.

He opens a book to a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels.

"That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got." Bobby informs.

Sam flips to another painting. Again, Michael has a feminine face.

"You kidding me? Tough? The guy looks like a girl." Alexa mutters.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby says as he points to the sword in the painted Michael's hand.

"So if we can find it..." Bobby starts.

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?"

"Divvy up and start reading-try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

Sam gets up and heads for a pile of old books, brought by Bobby. He stares at the books for a long moment, not reaching for them.

"Kid? You all right?"

Sam turns to face Bobby. "No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam..." Alexa starts.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal." Sam starts.

"Sam, stop it." Dean tells.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free." Sam says honestly.

"You what?" Bobby yells.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Sam finishes.

Dean and Alexa say nothing while Bobby stands up and walks closer.

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant." Bobby yells.

"I'm sorry." Sam says looking as if her were to cry.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" He yells and Alexa's expression softens when she sees Sam's face.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." Sam suggests.

"Yeah. You do that." Bobby says coldly.

Sam walks out the door while Bobby turns back to Dean, who stays silent. Alexa looks at Bobby before running out the door to catch up with Sam.

"Sam wait!" Alexa yells. Sam turns around.

"I just wanted to say, don't take what Bobby said personally. Its Bobby he'll forgive you." Alexa smile.

"I don't think so. I mean you saw how angry he was.I mean it is my fault I did start the apocalypse," Sam says as if he were about to cry.

"Look it wasn't just your fault Sam, demons broke the other seals and Dean broke the first. So stop feeling sorry for yourself. Yah you killed Lilith but what we can do now is try and stop it." Alexa argued.

"So stop feeling sorry." Alexa said firmly as she held his cheek before walking back to the motel room.

* * *

><p>Alexa walks in the room to see Dean rummaging through his bag. He pulls out a plastic Ziplock full of cards.<p>

"It's got to be in here somewhere." Dean mutters.

"What are you talking about?" Alexa injects as she walks closer to the two.

"Here."

Dean pulls one out and reads it. Bobby stands up and Dean moves over.

"I don't believe it." Dean says shocked.

"What the hell is it?" Alexa asks.

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it." Dean tells and hands it to Bobby.

"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill." Bobby reads.

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs."

Dean repeats as he takes the card back.

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." Dean replies.

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby says before he attacks Dean

knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds.

He punches Alexa making her hit the wall and hit her forehead.

Bobby yanks Dean up and slams him down again as his eyes go black.

'Bobby' grabs Dean by the throat and drags him to his feet. A Female Demon enters, a male Demon behind her. The male demon grabs Alexa and also pulls her to her feet.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." The female demons says and then looks at Alexa.

"You on the other hand I suspected you'd figure it out. I mean you are smarter than the two." The female demon smirks.

The Female Demon sees Ruby's knife on the table and picks it up.

"I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty faces off ages ago." The female demon smirks.

"Ruby."

"Try again. Go back further."

"Meg." Alexa mutters and she smirks.

"See I knew you were smarter. Oh how it's good to see you." Meg says as she grabs Alexa's face.

"These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean, Alexa. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket." Meg smirks and Alexa kicks the demon behind her and set him on fire with her lighter.

Meg then pins her against the wall, unable to move.

"Wow, your friskier than I remember." Meg says smiling.

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice." Dean interrupts.

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon-every single one-is just dying for a piece of you...and you."

"Get in line." Alexa smirks.

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg sassed and kisses Alexa.

"Hey!, hands off!" Dean yells.

"My My, jealous are we?" Meg smirks and moves towards Dean.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Meg replies.

Meg hands the knife to 'Bobby', who raises it to Dean's throat while he struggles.

"Bobby!" Dean yells.

'Bobby' looks back at Meg.

"Now!" Meg yells.

'Bobby' raises the knife to stab Dean.

"Bobby! No!" Alexa yells.

The black fades from Bobby's eyes. The knife comes down and Bobby flashes gold as the demon 'Bobby' dies: Bobby stabbed himself and collapses.

Dean rushes Meg and slams him against the wall. Sam enters and sees Bobby on the floor bleeding, Dean getting beaten and Alexa pinned on the floor.

"No!" Sam yells.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you." Meg flirts.

"Meg?" Sam asks.

Meg grins and Sam swings and misses. Meg kicks him in the crotch and knocks him to the ground.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" Meg taunts.

Meg kicks Dean and punches Sam. Dean grabs the knife and stands up while meg backs away. He advances but Meg screams and smokes out of the woman, who collapses. Dean then lowers the knife and Alexa is released from the wall.

"Hey you okay?" Dean asks Alexa.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Oh God! Bobby we have to get him to the hospital!" Alexa yells looking at bobby's unconscious body.

* * *

><p>Alexa, Dean and Sam burst into a hospital emergency room, carrying Bobby.<p>

"We some help here!" Alexa yells.

"What happened?" The nurse asks.

"He was stabbed." Sam informs.

"Can we get a gurney?" The nurse asks.

Two nurses rush a gurney over to Bobby.

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay." Dean says.

They get Bobby onto the gurney and rush him off. The three follow but the Nurse stops them.

"Just wait here." The nurses insist.

"We can't just leave him." Sam argues.

"Just don't move. I've got questions." The nurse says before leaving.

"Sammy, Lexi we got to go." Dean says grabbing his arm.

"No. No way, Dean."

"We can't Just leave him here." Alex fights.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!" Dean yells and head out with Alexa and Sam by him.

* * *

><p>The three arrive at John' lockup. Dean opens the trunk and all three load guns. Alexa grabs her knife and put it in her waistband tucking it in.<p>

* * *

><p>The three enter the room, shotguns and knives ready. They find dead demons sprawled across the floor.<p>

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." A voice says and the three turn to see Zachariah and two angels.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here." Dean says sarcastically.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." Zachariah waves a hand to close the door.

"It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam says.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us." Zachariah explains.

"We don't have anything." Alexa replies.

"It's you, Chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." Zachariah says to Dean.

* * *

><p>"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one." Zachariah states.<p>

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean mutters.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're thè vessel. Michael's vessel." Zachariah pushes.

"How? Why-why me?" Dean stutters.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean." Zachariah smiles.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks." Dean yells.

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes."

Zachariah raises one hand, fingers like a gun, and points at Dean, then shifts to Sam.

"Bang."

A loud crunch. Sam falls, unable to stand.

"God!" Sam yells. Zachariah then moves to Alexa.

"Bang." Alexa then starts coughing up her blood making her fall to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yells and puts a hand on Alexa's back.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs and make her cough up her heart. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zachariah bosses.

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean mutters.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes." Zachariah sighs.

"Well, there's got to be another way."

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written." Zachariah tells.

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no." Dean spits out,

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby-we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again." Zachariah bargains.

Sam glances up at Dean. "No."

"Then how about we heal her from...stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah says and instantly Alexa starts coughing and spitting blood.

"Say no Dean." Alexa groans.

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs."

Dean turns to look at Sam, who gasps for breath.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean." Zachariah threatens.

"Just kill us." Alexa groans.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

Just then bright light flash. Zachariah turns and sees one of the angels collapses, a bloody hole in his throat. Castiel stands beside him. The other Angel fights Castiel. Zachariah stare while Sam tries to take a breath and Dean helps Alexa get back up.

Castiel and the angel slam each other around. Castiel stabs the other angel in the back, Bright light flash. Zachariah stares as Castiel gets closer.

"How are you..."

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these three end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Castiel responds.

"No. That's not possible." Zachariah says shocked.

Ca"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these Sam and Alexa back together and go. I won't ask twice." Castiel threatens.

Zachariah vanishes and Sam looks up and around, surprised. Dean and Alexa stand up.

"You three need to be more careful." Castiel warns.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean mutters.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

Castiel puts one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Sam's. Dean and Sam gasp. He then puts a hand on Alexa's ribs making her gasp.

"What the hell was that?" Dean curses.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." Castiel informs.

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Sam asks.

"No. I carved it into your ribs." Castiel mutters.

Alexa immediately wraps her arms around Castiel who stands their awkwardly.

"I'm back your alive Cas." Alexa says smiling making Castiel smile slightly.

"How are you back?" Dean asks but Castiel vanishes leaving the three alone.

* * *

><p>A Nurse walks down a hospital corridor past a patient with a mobile IV stand. The three pass a closed door, behind which Bobby is heard yelling.<p>

"Unlikely to walk again?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby yells.

The door bursts open and a Doctor flees. Inside, Bobby sits in a hospital bed and Sam and Dean stand by the window while Alexa stands by the door.

"I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!"

Bobby looks over at Sam and Dean.

"You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean tells.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Alexa says as she walks to Dean.

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby mutters.

"What if we win?" Dean says.

Bobby stares at him. Sam turns to face Dean, who sounds a bit too confident and Alexa looks confused at the idea.

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves." Dean say strongly.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Alexa argues and Dean grabs her hand and kisses it.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." Dean finishes.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy." Bobby tells.

"It's been said." Dean says as he puts an arm around Alexa who snuggles up to him

"Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." Dean says and him and Alexa head for the door while Sam follows.

"Sam?" Bobby calls out and Sam stops.

"Come on they're gonna have a chick flick moment." Alexa says and Dean chuckles and walks out the door with her.

* * *

><p>An ambulance drives past. Sam, Dean and Alexa walk out to the cars.<p>

"You know, I was thinking, Dean-maybe we could go after the Colt." Sam suggests.

"Why? What difference would that make?"

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there-" Sam starts.

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean says and stops in the middle of the road. Sam and Alexa stop, looking at him.

"I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

"Come on." Alexa says.

"Dean." Sam says and Dean turns around.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Sam starts and Alexa goes in the car knowing it was a brothers moment.

Alexa sits in the passenger seat and looks out the window. She notices it getting colder and sees the window fogging up. Alexa breathes out cold air coming out.

She gasps and is shocked when she sees writing on the window.

'_See you soon, darling'_

She hears the drivers door open and she immediately wipes the writing off.

"Hey, you okay?" Alexa asks noticing the look on Dean's face.

"I'm always alright." Dean says as he holds her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was...exciting. anyway please please please review I want to know your guys' opinion and thoughts and if you have any suggestions then please feel free and REVIEW! Also please check out polyvore for Alexa's outfit.<strong>

**Review, and check out polyvore. There's a link on my profile!**


	3. Good god y'all

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank every one who reviewed, followed and favorited it really means so so much and it brought a smile on my face so THANK YOU! You guys are awesome.**

**Song list:**

**Waiting game by banks- (Dean and Alexa at the gun store making the deal)**

**Dream catcher by Alexander Desplat- ( Dean and Alexa have their talk about being afraid)**

**Kill of the night by gin wigmore- (Dean and Alexa play cards)**

* * *

><p>Bobby sat in a wheelchair staring out a window with no expression on his face. Sam watches him from the doorway while Alexa laid on the hospital bed watching him with worry.<p>

Dean then arrived with an envelope in his hand.

"It's been like three days now?" Dean nutters.

"We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a backrub." Dean joked causing Sam to sigh.

"Dean." Sam groans.

"Well, what, then?"

"You know we have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby may not be up and runny for a long time." Alexa whispers.

"What's in the envelope?" Sam asks Dean.

"Went to radiology. Got some glamour shots."

Dean hands Sam the contents of the envelope and sees a chest X-ray with strange writing on the ribs.

"Let's just say the Doctors are baffled."

"Holy crap." Alexa curses as she notices the writing.

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you one, too." Just then her phone rings.

"Hello? ...Cas?" Alexa says confused.

"Speak of the devil." Dean mutters.

"When did you get a phone?" Alexa joked.

"That is not important. Where are you?" Castiel asked.

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you-Cas?"

"I'm on my way." Castiel says before he hangs up.

"Well, good bye to you to." Alexa says sarcastically and hangs up.

Castiel walks past a nurse and doctor and others until he's in front of the three.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now-all angels. I won't be able to simply-" Castiel starts.

"Enough foreplay." Bobby yells and too closer to the four.

"Get over here and lay your damn hands on." Bobby yells to Castiel but no one moves.

"Get healing. Now."

"I can't."

"Say again?" Bobby says irritated and faces Castiel.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't." Castiel informs as he walks closer to Bobby.

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby complains.

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby curses and turns back to the window. Dean turns to Sam.

"Well that's progress he talking now." Alexa stated.

"I heard that." Bobby yelled.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk." Castiel Saud seriously as he walked closer to them.

"Okay."

"Your plan to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah. You want to help?"

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done." Castiel say bluntly.

"Oh. Thanks for the support. Glad to know you have faith in us." Alexa says sarcastically.

"I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's ?"

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God." Castiel answered.

Sam, Alexa and Dean all look skeptical.

"I'm gonna find God." Castiel says seriously.

Dean closes the hospital room door and turns back to Castiel.

"God?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"God."

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere." Castiel argued.

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean jokes.

"No, he's not on any flatbread."

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead-and that's the generous theory-"

"He is out there, Dean." Castiel says strongly.

"-or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Dean says as Castiel glares at him.

"I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?" Dean fights.

"Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win." Castiel strategize.

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Dean states when Castiel comes closer.

"I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Castiel says angrily.

"Look what Dean is horribly trying to say is that if he isn't up there with all the angels then he probably doesn't want to be found." Alexa speaks up and stands in between Castiel and Dean.

"I have to try." Castiel says and Alexa nods and gives a small smile.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby says.

"I did come for something. An amulet." Castiel informs.

"An amulet? What kind?" Alexa asks.

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him." Castiel answers and walks closer to Bobby.

"A God EMF?" Sam asks and Castiel nods.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby answers.

"I know. You don't." Castiel says emphasising you.

Castiel looks at Dean, then drops his gaze to Dean's amulet, and back up.

"What, this?" Dean says shocked.

"May I borrow it?"

"No."

"Dean. Give it to me." Castiel commands,

Dean is silent, realizing Castiel is serious, then thinks it over and slowly takes off the amulet.

"All right, I guess."

Dean holds it out, then pulls back when Castiel reaches for it.

"Don't lose it." Dean warns as Castiel takes it.

"Great. Now I feel naked." Dean mutters causing Alexa to smile.

"I'll be in touch." Castiel assured.

Dean nods, then glances at Sam, then back and sees Castiel is gone.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby yells.

"Okay well I'll get us some coffee, we all need it." Alexa says before she walks towards the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Alexa walked with three cups of coffee in a cup holder. She headed towards a hall and accidentally bumps into someone.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alexa says and looks up to see a women which a hoodie.

"Oh it's alright." The women says smiling. Alexa smiles and then looks at the women with a face.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Alexa asks smiling.

"Um no. I'm sorry I must be going." The women says and quickly puts her hood back up and walks away.

* * *

><p>"Hey I got the-" Alexa starts but instantly a hand pushes her out the door and down a hallway.<p>

"Cofee. Where are we going?" Alexa asked as Sam and Dean pushed her.

"Colorado, Rufus is in trouble." Dean answered before the three walk out of the hospital and into the Impala.

* * *

><p>The Impala drives up, reaching the bridge. It stops on the bridge just short of the part of the it that's not there.<p>

Alexa, Dean and Sam get out of the car and take a closer look.

"This is the only road in or out." Dean noted.

Sam pulls out his cell phone and holds it up. "No signal."

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down."

"Wow were screwed." Alexa muttered looking at the bridge.

"Looks like we're hiking in." Sam observed.

"And the hits just keep on coming." Dean mutters before the three go to the trunk and grab their things.

* * *

><p>Alexa, Sam and Dean walk along the street, carrying guns and bags while scanning the area. The near side of the street has a sporting goods store advertising ammo, rods and reels, and a thirty percent sale for Pioneers Day.<p>

The place itself looks deserted.

The three noticed a car upside down and go on each side of it with guns ready to shoot.

They look inside but see it empty and move on.

Sam then sees another car. He slowly approaches it but sees its also empty. He signs and walks away.

Alexa then notices a shiny red car along with the rest and looks at confused.

_'How is it that this car looks spotless while the others are trashed?' Alexa thought._

They hear a gun cock and Dean and Alexa turn with guns aimed but lower their guns when they see Ellen.

"Ellen?" Sam questions.

"Hello, boys...Alexa." Ellen states warily as she lowers her and walks closer to the trio.

"Ellen, what the heck going on here?" Dean asks.

Ellen then splashes Dean in the face with holy water and raises her gun. Dean closes his eyes for a moment, letting Ellen see that the water is neither boiling nor burning him.

"We're us." Dean says annoyed.

Ellen lowers her gun and walks between Sam and Alexa to the church.

As they walk into the church they notice a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. Ellen, Alexa, Dean and Sam all walk across with no problems.

"Real glad to see you guys." Ellen sighs as she turns around.

Ellen then hugs Alexa before slapping her.

"That's the can of whoopass I ought to open on you." Ellen accuses.

"Ow!" Alexa cries.

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?" Ellen yells.

"Sorry, Ellen." Alexa apologizes.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid." Ellen orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Alexa says quickly.

The four then get inside and follow Ellen.

"What's going on, Ellen?" Dean questions.

"More than I can handle alone." Ellen states,

"How many demons are there?" Sam asks.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen tells.

"So, this is it, right? End times?"

"It's got to be."

"Seems like it." Alexa answers.

Ellen then knocks on the door. "It's me."

The door opens and inside are many people, some injured, and others with guns.

"This is Alexa, Sam and Dean. They're hunters. Here to help." Ellen introduces.

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal."

"All right, catch us up. What's been going on?" Alexa asks as she turns to Ellen.

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby-" Ellen starts.

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean says shocked.

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place-well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, till me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you." Ellen explains.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Alexa reassures.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Sam speaks out.

"We got to get them out now."

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once." Ellen argues.

"What happened?" Alexa asks.

"There used to be twenty of us." Ellen answers.

Dean check the room and counts a total of ten.

"Well, you've got us now." Alexa inputs.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody." Ellen puts out.

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam asks.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean says pointing to the pregnant woman.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam explains.

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns." Alexa informs.

"All right. You stay. We'll go." Sam plans.

"What about-"

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back." Alexa tells Ellen with a smile.

Austin opens the door and Sam, Alexa and Dean leave.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold on." Dena says as they stop at the stairs.

"Why don't I just go?" Dean considers.

"What? Alone? That's a suicide mission." Alexa argues.

"Well, yeah. But somebody's got to stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101." Dean argues back.

"Yeah. Ellen. Plus you might need all the help you can get." Alexa mutters.

Sam goes upstairs and Alexa goes to follow but is stopped by Dean.

"No no no. It's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help, okay?" Dean states,

"While you go get guns and salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid. Plus why don't you want me to go. Sam's going without your approval." Alexa argues.

"I can handle it. And I don't want you hurt." Dean says seriously.

"I can handle it. Or do you think that I'm not good enough." Alexa says heartbroken.

"I didn't say that." Dean states.

"Fine, let's go." Alexa says with a smile before quickly heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I'll get the salt. You get the guns." Sam says and quickly walks off.<p>

"You don't trust him." Alexa speaks as soon as he's gone.

"What?" Dean says.

"Cause of the whole demon blood. That's why you didn't want him going either." Alexa answers.

"That's not true." Dean lies.

"Yes it is. Look I get it your upset about it, I am too but you gotta have faith and trust in him. Cause believe it he's noticing too." Alexa says as she kisses his cheek and walked into the store.

"It's not that I don't trust him-" Dean starts.

"It's that you don't trust him. Look just give him some credit. He's handle it this far without the blood." Alexa argues as she grabs some guns.

"Just please, trust him." Alex begs with a pout.

"Okay- Fine I'll try but if I see something then that trust is gone." Dean says with a smile as he see her pout.

"Deal." Alexa smiles and puts some guns in her bag.

"Wait hold on." Dean says and grabs Alexa's face and kissed her passionately.

Alexa instantly kissed back and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, Dean bringing her closer to him. Dean nips at her bottom lip asking for permission which she grants. The two fight for dominance but Dean ends up winning and takes control.

He kisses her more and more but sadly ends it with their foreheads touching.

"Now that's how you finish a deal." Dean smirks while Alexa chuckles.

She gives him a peck before grabbing his hand.

"Come on we got the guns. Lets go get Sam." Alexa smiles and the two walk towards a grocery store.

"Sammy?" Dean asks as he goes inside.

Sam sighs in relief and stands. Dean and Alexa comes into the aisle and sees demons dead on the floor and the blood dripping off the knife.

Dean looks at Sam with concern and whispers to Alexa.

"Yah. The deal's off."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Dean says as he sits next to Sam and Alexa.<p>

"Hey." Sam answers.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat." Sam starts.

"Come on, Sam, you had to." Alexa argues.

"I know. I just...it used to be like..." Sam pauses.

"I just wish I could save people like I used to." Sam wishes.

"What, you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?" Dean says getting angry but Alexa grabbed his hand, calming him down.

"I didn't say that." Dean starts.

"I'll be back." Ellen interrupt as she now stands in front of them.

"Where you going?" Alexa asks.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here." Ellen warns.

"No, wait. I'll go with you." Sam and Alexa say at the San time.

"Whoa, hold on. Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean interrupts and looks at Sam.

Alexa buffs and sits on the table and then notices a book and freezes when it's a picture of Lucifer.

"Hey so Sam's going." Dean's voice interrupted her.

"What you looking at!" Dean said and Alexa closed the book

"Nothing." Alexa says.

"Uh huh." Dean says unconvinced.

"Yah so. Why is you think I'm a terrible hunter?" Alexa says casually.

"What." Dean asks shocked.

"You heard me. Why do you think I'm a terrible hunter?" Alexa repeats with attitude.

"I don't think you're a terrible hunter." Dean says chuckling and moves towards their cot.

"Yes you do. And you didn't want me to go with Ellen, you didn't want me to go with you and Sam. So spill tell me. And don't say cause you care for my safety cause that's been used." Alexa warns and walks towards him.

Dean huffs before he turns to look at Alexa.

"I don't think your a terrible hunter. Its just- those demons might be here from Lucifer and sure they might want Sam, but he also wants you." Dean starts.

"Look I know, about your dreams." Dean mutters and Alexa looks shocked.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't at first but when you gasped and whispered Lucifer and that pained look on your face when you were sleeping. I had a feeling." Dean answers.

"And then when you were looking at the picture of Lucifer. Alexa your terrified of him." Dean says sad.

"I'm not terrified." Alexa tries to say.

"Maybe not terrified but you are scared." Dean says as he wraps and arm around her.

"I don't want you hurt or killed because of him." Dean whispers and Alexa looks up at him and smiles.

"I don't think he wants me dead."

"Maybe...Maybe not but what I know is that I'm not gonna let his hands touch you. Which means you can't go out." Dean warns.

"Dean, I can't stay cooped up here. You have to understand I'm not defenseless and I'm certainly not gonna run away. If he does want me I'm not gonna go down without a fight. Even if I go down kicking and screaming." Alexa affirmed.

Dean chuckled and smiles before kissing her.

"I keep forgetting how strong you are." Dean smiles.

"Well next time don't doubt me, it's my fear and I can face it." Alexa nodded with confidence.

"Okay. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry." Dean tells.

"I'd be worried I'd you didn't." Alexa joked and Dean chuckled before embracing her and grabbing her face kissing her with passion.

* * *

><p>After a while Dean and Alexa sat in their cot playing cards.<p>

"You lose baby girl. Pay up." Dean smirks while Alexa rolls her eyes playfully.

Alexa grabs Dean by the collar and kisses him hard. Dean kisses back and takes control.

As the two kiss one of Alexa's hand moves down and grabs the deck of cards and wraps her hands around Dean's neck while grabbing an ace.

She moves one hand and puts the deck back before wrapping it back around Dean's neck and bites his lip before ending the kiss with a smirk.

Dean chuckles before he leans in as if he were to kiss her and takes the card out of her back pocket.

"Hehe sweetheart, remember who your playing after all I did teach you that trick." Dean smirks before sitting back down.

Alexa smirks and straddles his lap and leans in like she were to kiss him but doesn't.

"You did And like you once told me, always have a backup." Alexa smirks and takes the card out of the back of Dean's shirt.

"Well played." Dean says proudly and kisses her.

The two were interrupted when they heard a banging on the door.

Dean quietly goes to the door and checks the peephole only to see Ellen. Dean quickly opens the door and let's her in.

"Where's Sam?" Alexa worries.

Ellen shakes her head and sits down next to the pregnant woman, who passes her a bottle of water.

"They took him? Demons took him? Oh my god. What if they're in here? The demons?" The pregnant women worries.

"Could they get in?" The pastor asks.

"No." Dean says and grabs a shotgun and heads for the door.

"Everybody sit tight. I got to-" Dean starts but stops when he looks around and looks at all the innocents that were depending on him. He then puts the shotgun

"Okay, we need to get a plan together. Tell me everything." Dean informs as he sits on the table with Alexa and Ellen.

"Dean, one of them's in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her." Ellen begs.

"It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?" Dean mutters.

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch." Ellen says seriously.

"What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?" Ellen states.

"The whole thing's off." Alexa mutters as she stands.

"What's your instinct say?" Ellen asks.

"My instincts say there not demons."

"How so?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. Didn't Rufus say something about an omen?" Alexa asks.

"He said something about water. That's all I know." Ellen responds.

"Pastor, you know what she's talking about the water?" Dean asks.

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden." The pastor responds.

"When?" Alexa asks.

"Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day." Austin answers.

"Anything else? Anything." Dean asks.

"Maybe, but it's pretty random." Austin answers.

"Good. Random's good." Alexa says as she starts pacing.

"Shooting star-does that count?" Austin shrugs.

Ellen and Alexa then share a look.

"Real big. Same night. Wednesday."

"That definitely counts."

Alexa stands up and goes to the bookshelf. She brings a Bible back to the table and searches through it.

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?" Austin asks.

"This isn't X-Files, pal." Dean mutters before looking back at Alexa.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asks.

"I'm thinking that my theory is right." Alexa mumbles before finding the right passage.

"Look at this. And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died." Alexa read out loud.

"Revelation eight ten. Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?" The pastor asks.

"You could say. And these specific omens, they're prelude to what?" Dean asks.

"The Four Horsemen." Alexa answers.

"And which one do you think rides the red horse?" Alexa states remembering the red mustang.

"War." The pastor answers.

"The same one we saw parked on main." Alexa reminds closing the bible.

"You don't think that a car-" Dean starts.

"It's the way I'd go. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a guy and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads. Plus why not have a hot car to make an entrance in." Alexa convinces with a shrug.

"Making us turn on each other." Ellen concludes.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?" Alexa suggests.

"Wait, just back up. It's the apocalypse?" The pastor asks.

"Sorry, Padre." Dean mutters.

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy." Autin asks not believing it.

"You believed crazy before." Dean states before someone knocks loudly on the door.

"Open up! It's Roger!"

Austin checks the peephole and lets 'Roger' in. He's breathing hard, as if he's been running.

"I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait wait wait. What?" Dean asks while Alexa eyes 'Roger' not believing him.

"I thought you said there were no demons." Austin asks Alexa.

"There's not. Where did you go?" Alexa interrogates.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!"

"Your lying." Alexa mutters.

"No I'm not."

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?"

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead."

"No, we're not!"

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first." War panic.

"Hold on. Hold on." Dean stops.

"No, man, we got people to protect. All right, the able-bodied go hunt some demons."

Austin picks up a shotgun and hands it to the Young Man.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing." Dean yells.

"War." Alexa says as she looks at Roger.

War smirks and holds up his right hand and twists his ring, then points to Alexa, Dean and Ellen.

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!" War yells as he's making everyone see Dean, Alexa and Ellen with demon eyes.

"Go, go!" Dean yells and the three run out the door.

* * *

><p>"Just so you know Dean, this may be the stupidest plan we have ever come up with." Alexa huffs as she looks at the house.<p>

"Yah I know, you ready?" Dean asks.

"Yup."

Alexa throws a rock at the window making it explode. The three quickly run up inside and Dean grabs Rufus while Alexa and Ellen grab Jo.

Jo fight against them but Alexa quickly pins her to the floor.

"Now you listen up, Joanna Beth Harvelle. What your seeing is an illusion. You need to trust us." Elle commands.

"Jo it's me, Lexi remember you told me you hate vampire cause they remind you of twilight, which you think is nothing like the real vampires." Alexa states but Jo continues to fight.

"You love pasta and love water cause it clears your mind but I hate water and have a fear of it and won't even go near lakes, ocean, and rivers." Alexa informs and suddenly Jo stops struggling.

"Lexi, mom?" Jo asks.

"Yes! No time to explain but it's war. Now come on we have to get Dean and Rufus." Alexa informs as Ellen helps her up and the three walks towards the front of the house.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean holds his hands up as Ellen raises her gun.

'We all on the Same page?" Ellen asks.

Dean and Rufus look at each other and nod.

"Good." Ellen says and puts her gun back down.

"Hi, Jo." Dean smiles.

"Hey."

"Okay, we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each-"

"Duck!" Alexa yells as she see the people firing. All five of them duck and quickly get inside the house.

"Where's Sam?" Alexa asks.

"Upstairs." Rufus answers and Alexa and Dean quickly run upstairs.

Dean opens the door and Alexa and him start undoing the rope knots.

"Dean. Alexa It's not demons." Sam starts.

"It's War." The three all say.

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it." Alexa mutters.

"The ring." Sam informs as he's cut free.

"The ring. The ring-that's right. He turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go hellbitch."

"Right."

"We got to go. Come on." Alexa yells and the three quickly run out the door.

* * *

><p>War walks up to his red Mustang. He looks back over his shoulder and sees nothing. He reaches for the door and Dean and Sam grab him.<p>

Dean and Sam holds on to War while Alexa holds up her knife.

"Okay. That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos." War laughs.

"Oh, I know." Alexa chuckles and slams his right hand against the mustang and cuts all four fingers making the ring roll on the pavement.

Dean picks up the ring but in an instant War and the red mustang are gone. Sam looks around but sees nothing.

* * *

><p>Alexa,Dean and Sam sit at a picnic table with Dean holds up the ring.<p>

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom?"

"Dean-" Sam starts.

"Sam, let's not." Dean interrupts.

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me." Sam insists and Dean looks at Alexa who's going him the 'I told you so' look.

"Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either." Sam says and Dean and Alexa look up at him.

"From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head...and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath...I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am."

"Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that...scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse..."

"So what are you saying?" Dean interrupts.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just...go our separate ways." San says and Alexa looks shocked.

"Well, I think you're right." Dean says.

"I was expecting a fight." San says and the two look at Alexa.

"What?! For once I'm not gonna argue it's your choice, just as long as you come back." Alexa says seriously And Sam smiles.

"I will."

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now." Dean says honestly.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are, Sam." Dean speaks and Sam stands up.

"Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?" Dean asks.

"It's okay." San says and takes a few steps before he turns back

Sam stands up, takes a few steps, and turns back.

"Take care of yourself, both of you." Sam says.

"Yeah, you too, Sammy." Alexa smiles.

Sam walks to the Impala, grabs his backpack out of the back seat, and walks over to the pickup truck parked nearby. He says something to the driver and gets in the passenger side.

The truck drives off while Alexa and Dean watch it go.

"He'll be okay." Alexa smiles and lays her head on Dean's shoulder.

"I hope so." Dean mumbles as he lays his head in top hers closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys please review, I want to know what you guys think of this chapter...or the story in general. And check out polyvore for Alexa's outfit, there's a link on my profile. <strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
